


What I Love About You

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tells/shows Gerard what he loves about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Love About You

Frank lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, just thinking. He could hear Gerard in the other room making coffee and Frank thought about his perfect boyfriend. Gerard was so beautiful and he never even realised it, which made Frank feel sad and a little useless. He knew all about Gerard's insecurities and he felt like it was his job to help them go away. 

"Whatcha doing?", Gerard asked, walking into the room and interrupting Frank's thoughts.

"Just thinking about you", Frank smiled.

"Me?", Gerard raised his eyebrows. "What about me?"

"Just how beautiful you are, and what I love about you", Frank laughed.

"Yeah? What do you love about me?", Gerard asked playfully.

"Everything... I love your hair, the way that it's all messy and long, I can run my hands through it so easily, I love to pull it, especially when you're giving me a great blow job", Frank smirked. "I love your lips, they're so soft and I just want to kiss you every time I look at you. I love your teeth, I know you don't like them, but I think that they look cute".

Gerard smiled and lay down beside Frank. 

"I love your hands, your fingers feel nice between mine, like they fit together perfectly. I love the way they feel inside me, you always make me feel so good with those fingers." 

Frank entwined their fingers and kissed Gerard's hand. Frank straddled Gerard suddenly, pinning him down onto the bed. Frank smiled widely and leant down to kiss him. He took Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth, gently sucking, earning a moan of appreciation from Gerard.

"I love the way your mouth moves when you talk, you speak sideways as though there's a cigarette between your teeth. It's cute."

Frank nuzzled at Gerard's cheek with his nose, pushing his head slightly to the side. 

"I love the way you gasp and moan and all of the noises you make when I even come close to your neck."

Frank kissed Gerard's neck softly, then sucked hard, making Gerard squirm.

"I love this spot here, between your neck and your ear, you always go crazy when I touch it".

Frank ran his tongue over the skin and Gerard shivered slightly.

"I love it when you wear slightly fewer clothes too...", Frank grinned, sitting up.

"Are you criticising my dress sense?", Gerard joked in mock disgust.

"Honey, you look amazing in everything, I love those skin tight black jeans maybe even more than I love you", Frank chuckled.

Gerard pouted and lifted his shirt over his head. Frank did the same and threw his away. Frank rested his hands on Gerard's shoulders, leaning down to kiss and nip at Gerard's chest. 

"I love your skin, it's all pale and pure and soft", Frank mumbled between kisses.

He kissed down Gerard's chest, to his stomach until Frank ran his tongue along the skin above the top of Gerard's pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them off, leaving Gerard naked.

"I love that you rarely wear underwear, it makes it so much easier for spontaneous sex", Frank laughed. "I love this part of your body, between your belly button and your cock. I love it on stage when you lift up your top a little and I see it and I get a bit hard. So pretty".

Frank licked down to Gerard's cock, kissing around the base and stroking his hands up Gerard's thighs. 

"God, I love your legs", Frank whispered, gently squeezing Gerard's thighs. "You're so perfect baby".

"I love the way that you're kinda kinky, with all that flavoured lube you buy, the handcuffs and the vibrators. I love how you look when I use them on you, all spread out and moaning and all for me".

Frank grabbed some lube from the bedside drawer and spread it over his fingers. 

"I love the way your back arches a little as I finger you, the way you push yourself down on my hands, like you need it so badly".

Frank gently pushed a finger inside Gerard, the expected gasp making him smirk.

"Need it so bad Frankie", Gerard whispered shakily.

"I love it when you call me that", Frank moaned.

Frank slid another finger into Gerard and scissored them, stretching him out. 

"I love that you're always so tight, doesn't matter how many times we do this, always so tight".

Frank pushed a third finger in, pumping them rhythmically, driving Gerard wild.

"God Frankie, please... I need you... Please", Gerard groaned.

"I love it when you beg for me, sound so slutty, only for me baby", Frank soothed.

"Only you, Frankie", Gerard promised. "Yours".

Frank quickly lubed up his cock, desperate to give Gerard everything. He needed Gerard like he needed oxygen, everything was so special with him and Frank needed it to survive.

"I got you babe", Frank whispered, pushing into Gerard slowly.

"I love your face when I get inside you, the way that your eyes squeeze shut and your mouth looks like a little 'o' shape. I love the way you hold me tight, like you think I'm going to stop, I love that you feel good".

"So good Frankie, more... Please", Gerard begged as Frank thrusted into him. Suddenly Gerard's eyes flew open and he moaned loudly.

"I love it when I find your prostate, the look on your face makes me want to fuck you forever. I love the way that you tighten around me, makes me so close, honey".

Frank reached between them and ran his hand over Gerard's cock. He stroked it, pulling gently and smearing pre cum around the head.

"Uh God... Ah Frankie... Gonna cum... Ah", Gerard pushed down onto Frank and came, jerking between his fingers. 

"Oh Gee, I love it when you cum, you look so beautiful", Frank continued thrusting into Gerard. "I love what you do to me, you make me want to take you, ruin you, love you".

Frank pushed harder into Gerard, cumming inside of him. Gerard shut his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Frank's cum leaking out of him. Frank pressed their foreheads together, panting heavily.

"I love you, Gee", Frank smiled.

"I love you too, Frankie".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please comment and leave kudos, I love requests or suggestions! Thanks for reading.


End file.
